


Ending Assignment

by orphan_account



Series: Mentor, Friend to Lover (MCU SpiderWidow Journey) [14]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Older Woman/Younger Man, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-12
Updated: 2020-06-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:01:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24677338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Peter and Natasha advance their relationship early and finish their assignment... But is Fury up to something?
Relationships: Peter Parker/Natasha Romanov
Series: Mentor, Friend to Lover (MCU SpiderWidow Journey) [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1748410
Comments: 12
Kudos: 26





	Ending Assignment

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Peggysous4life](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Peggysous4life/gifts).



> Hey there everyone
> 
> I hope you enjoy this part.

Natasha and Peter arrived outside the mansion “Sheesh, look at this place” Peter said as he sat there with his mouth hanging open as he gazed at the large estate in awe “I mean he lives in a freaking castle” he said, that was exactly what this place was, it was a massive estate of stone, a maze that looked like it went on for miles and the mansion was a towering structure of stone.

Smiling at her boyfriend Natasha turned off the engine “You live in a tower of superheroes, plus you have millions of dollars making you as rich as Tony was” she said “You could live in a place like this” she said.

“With you” Peter said as he looked at her with a beaming smile, Natasha smiled at that idea and she looked at the mansion “I like that” she said.

Peter smiled as he looked at her before they got out of the car and Peter checked the tracker and sure enough the car was in the garage, looking to Natasha; Peter smiled and nodded his head to her, nodding her head in response Natasha got her things and with a kiss she had gone to get changed before she made her way into the mansion via the window leading to the office, Peter observed closely as via the laptop and he guided her using his spider-drone and talked to her ear-piece.

Natasha found the safe containing the device and she broke into the safe as Peter watched her back via the spider-drone, he had upgraded with inferred and night vision which allowed, as she grabbed the case from the safe she made her way out but not before grabbing the man’s laptop so Peter could get information about the device and about why Hydra wanted it.

Returning to the car Natasha got back into the driver’s seat “Good job Pete, I’ll make a spy out of you yet” she said with a grin, kissing his cheek Natasha put the car into drive and pressed the gas, the car took off leaving the mansion behind them, Peter opened the case and hummed curiously as he looked at the device inside, it was called Project Spider-Guardians; whatever the hell that was.

The operation was far from over though, Hydra had more deliveries to receive and Natasha and Peter needed to figure out what all the pieces of the device fitted together would do, Peter and Natasha returned to their hotel room and Natasha watched as Peter said goodnight and he went inside.

Natasha stood there in silence before she nodded her head and walked into her hotel room, placing the case in the safe that was arranged by shield when they made the hotel reservation, Natasha finally made her decision… she could no longer wait for Peter’s birthday and as Carol pointed out, he was legal.

Walking to the door leading to Peter’s room Natasha opened it up and stepped inside as Peter was by his bed, hearing the door closing behind him Peter turned to Natasha and smiled “Hey, great job to… umph” Peter was cut off by Natasha’s lips colliding with his, her hands coming up and resting on his neck.

Placing his hands on her hips Peter held her tight against him as Natasha’s hand’s hand moved down to his tie, loosening Peter’s tie Natasha smiled as she tossed it over her shoulder and deepened the kiss, parting her lips as allowing Peter’s tongue inside her mouth, swallowing her moans Peter’s hands slid around and slowly unzipped her dress.

Breaking the kiss Natasha smiled as she looked at him, unbuttoning his shirt slowly Natasha slipped off her dress allowing it to pool at her feet, Peter slipped off his shirt as Natasha pulled off her bra before she reinitiated the kiss, moving towards the bed Natasha and Peter’s clothes were scattered around the bedroom.

Pushing Peter gently onto the bed, Natasha smiled as she straddled his lap, grabbing his hands and placing them on her hip Natasha felt the thick girth of Peter’s 9inch cock pressing against her, moaning Natasha ground herself against him before she lifted up slightly and lowered herself back down, the thick bulbous head of his cock pushed against her soaked cunt lips.

Her lips parted and swallowed the thick bulbous head of Peter’s cock, Natasha arched her back and let out a moan, sliding down further Natasha moaned more as she took every inch of his cock inside her until he bottomed out, Peter let out a groan as he felt her walls clenching around his cock tight as she began to rise up and lower herself down on his cock as Peter’s hands remained on her hips as she rode him.

Sitting up Peter wrapped his lips around Natasha’s nipple and he sucked on her, Natasha groaned as she arched back, rotating her hips as she slid up and down on him whilst holding onto his shoulders, Peter was big unlike anything she had ever had in the past, picking up the pace the bed squeaked as Natasha began to bounce on his cock.

Their moans filled the room as Natasha rode him hard, his lips moved between both nipples and took equal care with them both, his hands moving to her ass and slapping hard leaving a red mar, Natasha moaned and hissed from the sting as she rode him, Peter tensed up and Natasha felt him throbbing inside her, he was close… very close.

“Это нормально, моя любимая… let go” Natasha whispered into his ear.

Peter groaned as he tensed up, holding onto her as his cock throbbed and released inside her, shooting thick ropes of hot white cum inside her, Peter looked down ashamed “I’m sorry” he said, embarrassed he couldn’t hold on for her.

Natasha smiled “It’s okay beloved… you’ll learn to last longer” she said as she kissed him.

Smiling at her Peter rolled them over until he had her pinned under him, he was still hard as a rock for her, pinning her hands above her head Peter began to move slowly, Natasha bit her lip as her eyes rolled back whilst she held onto him tight, Peter was determined to make her feel good and he did, many times that night.

All night long throughout the course of their assignment in Monte Carlo Natasha and Peter either went for a walk, made love and went out on assignment to gather the pieces of tech from Hydra operatives, Peter as time went on throughout the course of the assignment had learned to last longer in bed and also did research to please Natasha in multiple positions and Natasha enjoyed every moment of it.

Natasha of course had tricks of her own up her sleeve for their lovemaking and she introduced to all those tricks she had, they made love and fucked in every position and every place they could find, even the broom closet and the elevator whenever they couldn’t make it back to their hotel room in time.

Soon the assignment was over and Peter and Natasha returned home with all the pieces from their assignment and Natasha and Peter was curious.

In the meantime

Nick Fury was sitting in his office when the men that had supposedly worked for Hydra came into the office, Fury looked to the men, leaning back in his seat he locked his fingers together “So… did Agent Romanoff get all the pieces?” he asked.

“She did sir” the so called Hydra Agent that Natasha flirted replied.

Fury smiled “Good, now we wait” he said.

What was Fury up to?

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading this
> 
> I hope you enjoyed it.
> 
> Last part tomorrow.
> 
> I do have an Idea for a story for a Scarletspider, It's post Avenger's Endgame but with Peter doing the Snap instead of Tony and he dies but 6 months later an aged up Peter surfaces but without Spider-Powers and dressed as a Bat because I love Batman and think Peter would make a good Batman.
> 
> What are your thoughts?


End file.
